parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Raggedy Ann
Raggedy Ann is a character created by American writer Johnny Gruelle(1880–1938) in a series of books he wrote and illustrated for young children. Raggedy Ann is a rag doll with red yarn for hair and has a triangle nose. Johnny Gruelle received US Patent D47789 for his Raggedy Ann doll on September 7, 1915. The character was created in 1915 as a doll, and was introduced to the public in the 1918 book Raggedy Ann Stories. When a doll was marketed with the book, the concept had great success. A sequel,Raggedy Andy Stories (1920) introduced the character of her brother,Raggedy Andy, dressed in sailor suit and hat. Contents show Historyedit Originsedit Gruelle created Raggedy Ann for his daughter, Marcella, when she brought him an old hand-made rag doll and he drew a face on it. From his bookshelf, he pulled a book of poems by James Whitcomb Riley, and combined the names of two poems, "The Raggedy Man" and "Little Orphant Annie." He said, "Why don't we call her Raggedy Ann?"1 Marcella died at age 13, shortly after being vaccinated at school for smallpox without her parents' consent. Authorities blamed a heart defect, but her parents blamed the vaccination. Gruelle became an opponent of vaccination, and the Raggedy Ann doll was used as a symbol by the anti-vaccination movement.2 Raggedy Ann dolls were originally handmade. Later, PF Volland, a Gruelle book publisher, made the dolls. In 1935 Volland ceased operation and Ann and Andy were made under Gruelle's permission by Exposition Dolls, and without permission (during legal limbo) by MollyE's Dolls, resulting in Gruelle v (Mollye) Goldman. Toys and adaptations into other mediaedit Raggedy Ann & Andy dolls ** P.F. Volland Co. 1920-1934 ** Exposition doll and Toy Co. 1934-mid 1935 (less than 1 yr. production RARE) ** MollyE's Doll Outfitters (without permission) 1935-1938 ** Georgene Novelties 1938-1962 ** Knickerbocker Toy Co. 1963-1982 ** Applause Toy Co./Russ Berrie 1983-2011 ** Hasbro/Playskool 1983–Present (Master License) ** Aurora World Inc. 2012–present (exclusive plush doll license)3 ** Simon and Schuster (books and other media) - Present Although it is said Raggedy Ann and Andy are now considered in the public domain, scores of handmade Raggedy Ann/Andy dolls have been created since the 1940s to present. ** 1940 McCall's Pattern #820 first appeared for a 19-in. dolls, Ann doll comes with cape pattern ** 1945? McCall's Pattern #914 for Awake/Asleep dolls plus camel with the wrinkled knees ** 1958 McCall's Pattern #820 appeared with a slightly modified pattern for both dolls ** 1963 McCall's Pattern #6941 Ann pattern has lost her cape, dolls now come in 3 sizes ** 1970 McCall's Pattern #2531 Dolls come in 3 sizes but simplified pattern and different hair and face embroidery pattern, loss of button eyes ** 1980? new McCall's Pattern # 7131 for 36in dolls plus apron child can wear ** 1977 McCall's Pattern #5713 HEIGHT of Raggedy mania, identical as previous #2531 pattern, different cover ** 1982 McCall's Pattern #8077 re-issue of previous patterns with NEW cover with dolls with different hair color McCall's has produced identical #2531 patterns to present date with only a change in cover design. Simplicity Patterns released a licensed doll pattern for a different design doll that included all 4 sizes in the late 90's, though the well-known McCall's Raggedy Ann/Andy pattern was still available. Both patterns are still available today. Many subsequent books were published and the characters made their way into other media, including: * A series of animated Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios shorts: ** Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941 film) (1941) ** Suddenly It's Spring (1944) ** The Enchanted Square (1947) * A comic book published by Dell Comics. * A 1977 animated feature, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, directed by Richard Williams. Raggedy Ann was drawn by Tissa David, who became one of the first women to animate a leading character in an animated feature film.45 * Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) a Christmas television special directed by Chuck Jones * Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn’t Smile (1979) a Halloween television special also directed byChuck Jones * Raggedy Ann and Andy (1981) a stage play adapted from the 1977 film by screenwriter Patricia Thackray.6 * Raggedy Ann (1984) (aka Rag Dolly) a stage musical also adapted from the 1977 film by songwriter Joe Raposo and playwright William Gibson which went through several incarnations, concluding with a short run on Broadway in 1986.7 * A 1988–1992 animated television series, The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy While Simon & Schuster and Hasbro claim to own trademarks to the Raggedy Ann and/or Raggedy Ann and Andy names, the original 1915 doll design and 1918 and 1920 books are in the public domain, their copyright having expired. In 2012 Hasbro has signed Aurora World for a new line of Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy plush dolls.3 Raggedy Ann was inducted into the National Toy Hall of Fame in 2002. Raggedy Andy joined her in 2007. Booksedit It appears that many books were released and credited to Johnny Gruelle after his death, regardless of who actually wrote and illustrated them. Noted artist Ethel Hays illustrated most of the stories that were published beginning in 1944 by theSaalfield Publishing Company.8 * Raggedy Ann Stories (1918) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Andy Stories (1920) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and Andy and the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees (1924) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Andy's Number Book (1924) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Wishing Pebble (1925) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Alphabet Book (1925) by Johnny Gruelle * Beloved Belindy (1926) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * The Paper Dragon: A Raggedy Ann Adventure (1926) by Johnny Gruelle * Wooden Willie (1927) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Fairy Stories (1928) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Magical Wishes (1928) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Marcella: A Raggedy Ann Story (1929) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann in the Deep Deep Woods (1930) written and illustrated by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Sunny Songs (1930) words and illustrations by Johnny Gruelle, music by Will Woodin * Raggedy Ann in Cookie Land (1931) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann's Lucky Pennies (1932) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann in the Golden Meadow (1935) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and the Left-Handed Safety Pin (1935) * Raggedy Ann's Joyful Songs (1937) words and illustrations by Johnny Gruelle, music by Chas. Miller * Raggedy Ann in the Magic Book (1939) written by Johnny Gruelle, illustrated by Worth Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and the Laughing Brook (1940) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and the Golden Butterfly (1940) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and the Hoppy Toad (1940) * Raggedy Ann Helps Grandpa Hoppergrass (1940) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann Goes Sailing (1941) * Raggedy Ann and Andy and the Nice Fat Policeman (1942) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and Betsy Bonnet String (1943) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and Andy (1944) * Raggedy Ann in the Snow White Castle (1946) * Raggedy Ann's Adventures (1947) * Raggedy Ann and the Slippery Slide (1947) * Raggedy Ann's Mystery (1947) * Raggedy Ann and Marcella's First Day At School (1952) * Raggedy Ann's Merriest Christmas (1952) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Andy's Surprise (1953) * Raggedy Ann's Tea Party (1954) * Raggedy Ann's Secret (1959) * Raggedy Ann and the Golden Ring (1961) * Raggedy Ann and the Hobby Horse (1961) by Johnny Gruelle * Raggedy Ann and the Happy Meadow (1961) * Raggedy Ann and the Wonderful Witch (1961) * Raggedy Ann and the Tagalong Present (1971) * Raggedy Andy's Treasure Hunt (1973) * Raggedy Ann's Cooking School (1974) * Raggedy Granny Stories (1977) by Doris Thorner Salzberg In popular cultureedit Gruelle's home town, Arcola, Illinois, is the former home of the annual Raggedy Ann & Andy Festival and the Raggedy Ann and Andy Museum. The museum was closed and the festival discontinued in 2009. Some of the museum's contents were donated to the Strong National Museum of Play; other parts of the collection are still in Arcola at Rockome Gardens theme park.9 On March 27, 2002, Raggedy Ann was inducted into the National Toy Hall of Fame.10 In October 1986, Raggedy Ann, The Musical Adventure, starring Ivy Austin, opened on Broadway at The Nederlander Theater.11 Raggedy Ann was parodied on the stop-motion, comedy show Robot Chicken by depicting a fictional suicide by steam press. In Season 1 Episode 6 of the popular TV series Friends, Ross mentions that when they were kids, his hyper-organized sister Monica's Raggedy Ann doll was the only one that wasn't raggedy. The 2013 movie, The Conjuring, opens with the true story of roommates who contacted renowned paranormal investigators/demonologists, Ed & Lorraine Warren, because they believe a doll owned by one of them has been possessed by the spirit of a dead child named Annabelle. The doll used in the movie was specially designed for the film and has an extremely uncomfortable and evil appearance. The real Annabelle doll, however, was a Raggedy Ann doll. According to the Warrens, the doll was being manipulated by a demon in order to gain access to the doll's owner. The real Annabelle Raggedy Ann doll and her attached demon currently reside under lock and key in the Warrens' collection of occult items. Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters